Ice Man
by Xiamandelaine
Summary: Just another uneventful practice when Rei notices a few things about his captain. So saying, he decides to stir things up a bit by contemplating ice construction.


_Thanks for all the nice reviews for "WNTHSRN"! I was pleasantly surprised to find them and they helped boost my confidence to post more. Especially to Shinigami Tenshi! Yours just made me squeal. (grin) So thank you! Very much.  
__And to answer a question: "Owari" means "The End". _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights associated with Beyblade or it's characters. Just borrowing them.

**Title:** Ice Man (Take 2 on crappy titles. (sweatdrop) )  
**Author:** Xiamandelaine  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Rei/Kai  
**Warnings:** Slight shounen ai. Slight OOCness and a lot of Rei contemplation. Otherwise really nothing else. Just a semi fluffy/sappy one-shot/drabble.  
**Timeline:** Another practice with the Blade Breakers. I seem to like portraying them when they're practicing and Kai being the tough-as-nails practice nazicaptain.  
**Summary:** Just another uneventful practice when Rei notices a few things about his captain. So saying, he decides to stir things up a bit by contemplating ice construction.

**Additional A/N:** This was originally going to be part of a larger fic, but I lost the inspiration a while ago and was left with this little one-shot. Again, flying solo with no beta so I blame MS Word for the mistakes. hehe Taking applications for a beta though. A big, no nonsense, butchy beta. Any takers? No? (sobs)

(winks) Enjoy the fic! CC appreciated as always!

--------------------

He's doing it again, I can feel it. His crimson eyes on me, running over my back like frosty daggers. The look. Except it's different this time, more personal....appreciative. He doesn't look at me the same way he does the others I've noticed. The hardness in his eyes cracks ever so slightly when he stares at me. Which, by the way, he's been doing a lot of lately. Especially when I'm not looking at him; when he thinks I'm not paying attention to him. Like now.

Of course, not that I mind it at all. In fact I think I kind of crave it. I didn't work on my appearance a bit more today before training for nothing. A few extra brush strokes here, a new sash there, not much at all. I'm glad he noticed. I just didn't expect him to notice so quickly...or look at me for that long. If he's not careful even the other bladebreakers may notice his moment...I hold back a snicker for the thought.

That's his biggest flaw though. He worries too much about what impression he's giving. He must keep that tough guy image at all times or he feels he doesn't get the respect he deserves. Mr. Sourpuss has to be one more level higher or else he's doomed to failure. He's not fooling me though. Tough guy or not I know his heart. The little unguarded glances he gives me, the pride he lets slip out every now and then when I battle him and show him how I've improved, the tiny emotions, the longing, all shown when he thinks no one notices. All about me. All towards me. All for me. It's quite obvious, even if I'm the only one that notices. What he can't seem to get his head around is that this neko isn't put off by ice cold blockades designed to keep outsiders at bay. I'm all for a challenge since, yes I'll admit it, I like him... I actually think I'm in love with him. My feelings for him have been growing for so long I wouldn't be adverse to a bit of experimentation if the opportunity would arise. If only he'd take the bait! Subtlety is so frustrating sometimes.

Ok it's been a bit longer than usual and Max and Tyson are almost finished their practice battle, better try to snap him out of his gaze before he embarrasses himself in front of everyone else. If that happens I won't get anywhere with him. Winter will be here a few months early in the doujo and darn if I didn't think to bring a jacket.

"Kai?"

He's still gazing, lost in his thoughts although confusion at realizing what I know is evident. I feel it. I turn around to look at him and notice he turns away quickly to watch Draciel and Dragoon in the beydish. A slight blush is on his cheeks too I notice... Kai blush? Wow. Never thought I'd see that.

For his benefit I pretend I didn't notice though. So I walk towards him and stand next to him. Glancing towards the dish...yep, still fighting...I see if I can get his attention again. "Hey Kai?" I whisper, practically in his ear.

Still no answer. Wow he must really be thinking hard... or trying to ignore me. I wave my hand in front of his face. That seems to work.

He blinks, startled out of his thoughts with still the barest hint of pink on his cheeks. He scrambles to try to cover with a glare. "Yes Rei? What do you want?"

Now I usually don't let it show, but I have a real winner of an evil streak. It can rival Kai's at times if I let it. Which, unfortunately for my target, I feel my evil streak setting in right now. I let a smirk show and Kai's eyebrow arcs noticing this. Hmmm...should I or shouldn't I?

Sometimes I just can't help myself... "You know Kai, that hint of pink on your cheeks goes really well with your complexion..."

It's hard, but somehow I manage to not completely lose it laughing at his incredulous expression before he hurriedly constructs his frozen fortress around himself again. So much for that, his now very red blush might just be enough to burn through it.

"Hn." Is his predictable answer before he closes his eyes and tries to ignore the world once again. I feel a small smile tug at my lips knowing that, for just a second, I was able to put a dent in the ice wall he so diligently upholds. The Ice Prince is on his way to a crack-down...ok maybe not at this moment. But I still embarrassed him. I turn back to watch as Tyson and Max high five, obviously pleased with themselves. A glance out the corner of my eye reveals that Kai is, yet again, sneaking looks through narrowed eyes. Hmmm... maybe I'll try again later...

**Owari** (means The End)

Well, what ya think? (smiles)I really don't know if I'll be doing anything more with it. I'm still not happy with how the ending dropped off, but it can't be helped.

Not my best, but I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you found some enjoyment anyway! Thanks for taking the time to read it! (nudge nudge towards review button) Thanks

Xia


End file.
